Where the sunflower falls (A Hetalia love story)
by ChinaBritainAwesome
Summary: Warning: Boy X Boy


China walks to the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Russia asked. "I am going to make breakfast." China called from the other room. A few minutes late, China came out with 2 plates of pancakes. He put one infront of Russia and one infront of the seat across him. "I was hoping, after breakfast, we could go look for Britain, to calm you down." Russia offered. "Thanks but you're right, he'll be okay." China said relived. "Okay. And you're sure about this?" Russia asked doubtfully. "Yes, let's just enjoy breakfast." China said smiling. A few minutes of awkward silence passed. "China. I've been thinking. We should probably go look for Britain though, he wouldn't just wander off like that." Russia said worried. "Fine. You know you are starting to sound like me." China laughed. "I suggest we visit America first." Russia said. Russia stuffed the pancakes in his mouth and grabbed China's wrist. He pulled China out of the house and into his car. "Russia! Where are you going?!" China yelled. Russia drove to America's house. "KNOCK KNOCK" The door opened. "Hey bro." America answered. "Britain! China and Russia are here!" America screamed. "So how are you love birds doing?" America asked laughing. China blushed. "Wait, Britain is here with you?" Russia asked. "Yeah." America replied. Britain came to the door. "Oh my, what a surprise. Hello Russia and China." Britain said happily. "What the h**l Britain! I was so worried about you and you were here the whole time! You..." China yelled at Britain. China stomped off to the car. "Where were you?" Russia asked. "I was on a mission that doesn't concern you. That is why I didn't tell you all." Britain argued. China walked up to Britain. "Britain! I was so worried. You better not do that ever again." China threatened. To Britain's surprise, China ran up and hugged Britain. Britain patted China's back. "I'm sorry but I had a good reason." Britain said. Britain put his hands on China shoulders. "Look, I apologize but I have things to do. Sometimes I have to do things but they need to stay secret." Britain explained. China brushed his hands off. "Save it Britain." China said disappointed. He walked off. Russia rushed next to China. "Wait, China. Aren't you happy he is okay at least?" Russia asked. "Yes, but he is so secretive. Does he trust me?" China asked Russia. "I don't know. I don't think I can answer that. Let's go back and ask." Russia said to get China to go back. "Nah, we are too far away anyway." China said giving an excuse. Russia picked up China and lifted him in his arms. Russia carried him back. "Russia! Let me go!" China raged. Russia ran back to America's house and dropped China back on his feet. China dusted himself off. "Russia!" China said with a very angry face. China began to walk away. "Wait!" Britain yelled. He put his hand on China's shoulder and turned China around. "Oh great, MORE excuses." China said sarcastically. "China stop, please." Britain commanded. "I can't tell you. It is between America and I, but I will try to tell you when ever I go away for a while. Okay?" Britain explained. "Okay." China walked back to the car. He got in. "Russia! Let's go home." China demanded. Russia obeyed and got in. "I'm glad you two were able to be friends again." Russia said smiling.

They arrived back at the house. Russia got out of the car but China stayed in. Russia went up to China's window and knocked. "Aren't you coming?" Russia asked. China didn't respond. Russia went inside. Eventually, China came out and lied on his back in the grass, starring at the stars." Russia looked out of the window and saw China. Russia went outside and went up to China. He squatted down and wrapped his scarf around China's neck. "You know, I usually don't let anyone wear my scarf." Russia said trying to cheer China up. "Thanks." China said quietly. Russia laid on his back next to China. "Why haven't you come in yet?" Russia asked. "I was thinking... I have to move back to my place in a week or so." China said sad. "You could always visit me, or stay a bit longer." Russia suggested. "I can't. I am very busy and have many things to do." China said. China dripped a few tears. "I am going to miss you... I mean your company." Russia corrected himself quickly. China reached for Russia's hand. Russia felt the touch of a hand. Russia realized it was China's hand. He squeezed China's hand. They stayed outside for about an hour until China fell asleep. Russia picked China up and cradled China in his arms as he carried him in. He went into his room, China still in his arms, he sat on the bed and rested China head on his lap. He started to stroke China's hair again. He leaned back, resting his head on his pillow, and he fell asleep.

China woke up in bed next to Russia. "What happened last night?" China asked rubbing his eyes. "Oh. you fell asleep so I carried you into my bed." Russia explained. "It was very peaceful last night." China said. "I stayed out there for half an hour after you fell asleep." Russia said. China got out of the bed. China began to walk out. Russia blocked the exit. Russia trapped China with his arms, China's back to the wall. "Russia." China said a bit irritated. "Wait. China... I love you. Please don't leave. We can try to find a way for you to stay but still take care of the duties you have." Russia said sobbing. China blushed and took both hands and wrapped them around Russia's neck. China stood on his toes and gave Russia a huge kiss that seemed to last forever. "Russia, stop crying. I'm leaving, not dying." China said joking. "China, you don't get it. I want you to move in with me." Russia said as China began to walk away. China stopped for a few moments and kept walking. "China please..." Russia said. Russia ran to China. He wrapped his hands around China's waist and lifted him up. He looked China deep into his eyes. "Why is it so hard for you to admit that we have a connection? China, that really did come from the soul, and if you don't love me back, just say it in my face. I always remember when I was about to stay in Japan but you ran back and kissed me. I remember that that was the whole reason I came with you." Russia said very seriously. China wrapped his hands around Russia's hand and released them from his waist. China fell to the group landing on both feet. "What has gotten into you? You've really changed since I first met you, but Russia... I do love you." China forced from his mouth. Russia picked China up. China wrapped his legs around Russia's waist and kissed Russia.


End file.
